


For Good: A collection of Gelphie Ficlets

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Rating Varies By Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Short gelphie stories, imported from my tumblr. All based on prompts submitted by followers.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my responses to writing prompts to be 1. easy to access and 2. reach a wider audience, so here is a collection of nearly every writing prompt I've answered on my tumblr.
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter, I will list the prompt, publication date, which au it applies to, and the broad genre, as well as any warnings that may apply
> 
> Also, even though I have all these ficlets archived, I'll be staggering the uploads, posting once a week so there's not a ton of chapters at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This is why we can't have nice things."
> 
> Originally written on December 1, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backstory: I had a cold, I took nyquil, but I wrote this fic *after* I took the nyquil so I was already half asleep
> 
> modern AU, cute slice-of-life

“So guess what I did today. I took my finals while I was practically high.”

Elphaba couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. “You did what?”

Glinda blinked slowly at Elphaba. “So let me start by saying that it’s finals week, I have a cold, and I’m absolutely exhausted. I threw the DayQuil in my back pack and decided to take it right before my class, thinking that would help with my stupid cold. Then I realized I had three of my hardest finals today, and there was no way I was surviving without coffee. So I order my usual coffee, but I get an extra shot of espresso and the energy boost.”

“You mixed caffeine and DayQuil? Glinda, you’re insane.”

“Just wait, it gets worse. So I get my coffee, take my cold medicine, and then finish my coffee and run to my first class. I sit down and immediately I feel like death. I checked the box of DayQuil in my backpack and I realized that I grabbed the wrong box. I took fucking NyQuil and mixed it with a super-caffeinated coffee.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

“Let’s just say I have no clue how I did on my finals because I don’t even remember taking them.”

Elphaba fully laughed this time, despite her friend’s hilariously unfortunate situation. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“Shut up,” Glinda grumbled as she flopped on her bed, “At least I don’t have any finals tomorrow.”

“Good, you can sleep off all that NyQuil and espresso.”

“And then after tomorrow, I only have one more final until this stupid semester is finally over. And then it’s summer break, and then senior year, and then no more college… but then there’s like getting an actual career and paying off loans and buying a house and settling down and all that stupid stuff… it’s never going to get easier, is it?”

“I’ve heard that the real world isn’t too bad if you’ve got the right person to spend it with.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ve got you, and we can make it through anything.”

“Yes,” Elphaba pressed a kiss to Glinda’s forehead, “Yes, we can,”


	2. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "People are staring..."
> 
> Originally written: December 2, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also based on an ed sheeran song I guess I was feeling Soft
> 
> modern AU, softness

“And this year’s Shiz High School Prom King and Queen are… Fiyero Tigelaar and Glinda Upland!”

Elphaba watched from the back of the gym as Glinda accepted her tiara with Fiyero by her side. She was happy for them of course, they were two of her best friends and they were both incredibly deserving of the awards, but part of her couldn’t help but be jealous. 

“And now it’s time for the time honored tradition of the prom royalty’s first dance.”

Of course. Fiyero and Glinda were going to share a dance, and then the entire school would insist that they should be a couple.

“Wait,” Glinda’s voice echoed over the speakers, “Fiyero, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to break tradition and share my dance with someone else.”

“Go right ahead, Glinda.” Fiyero replied with a smile. “You deserve this.”

Elphaba froze as she watched Glinda push through the crowd towards her.

“Hello, Elphaba.” Glinda smiled softly, “Would you like to dance with me?”

“I would love to, more than anything. But are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It’s senior prom, Elphie. We’ve got nothing to lose. Let’s dance.” Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba’s shoulders, and Elphaba placed her hands on Glinda’s waist.

Time deemed to stop

Elphaba barely knew what song was playing. All she could focus on was Glinda and her smiling face, her beautiful pink dress, their closeness as the slow pop ballad played throughout the gymnasium. The lights of the disco ball twinkled across the room, and in the dim light, with her shimmering dress and her rhinestone tiara, Glinda was sparkling. Elphaba realized that even in this intimate moment, the eyes of the entire junior and senior class were on them.

“People are staring at us,” Elphaba whispered.

“I don’t care.” Glinda said as I’m sick of hiding in the closet, I’m sick of having to pretend I’m someone I’m not. If everyone turns against me after this, then so what? There’s six weeks left of school, then we’ll never have to see any of these people again. Who cares if they judge us? I certainly don’t.”

The song that was playing suddenly registered in Elphaba’s head. It was that one Ed Sheeran song. She had always hated how sappy it was, but now she was actually living it.

_So honey now…_

_Take me into your loving arms_

“Glinda…” Elphaba whispered, so quiet that it was little more than a breath.

And then, somehow, they both leaned in and their lips gently met in a soft, sweet kiss.

Elphaba could feel the room collectively gasp. She was kissing Glinda Upland in front of half the school, but she didn’t care who saw or what they thought. This was their moment.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

“I love you.” Elphaba whispered, a promise more than a declaration. “I absolutely love you.”

She saw Glinda’s eyes well up with tears and felt tears stinging against her own face as well.

“Elphie, don’t cry, please. You’ll hurt yourself.” Glinda carefully wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

“Thank you, my sweet. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry. I hadn’t planned on being so… emotional tonight.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it’s okay.” Glinda smiled as she reached up to adjust Elphaba’s tie, “I love you too, by the way.”

As they continued their slow dance, Elphaba realized that even though high school sucked and prom was awful and she was stuck in a gymnasium full of sweaty classmates she couldn’t stand, everything was perfect, and it was all because she was with Glinda.

_I’m thinking out loud,_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_Baby, we found love right where we are_

_Yes, we found love right where we are_


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why are you whispering?"
> 
> Originally written on December 6, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is canon-verse, mild angst

“Elphaba, I’m so glad you’re here!” Glinda said as she ran into Elphaba’s arms, “It’s just so hard to find you these days.”

“Hm, I wonder why? Maybe it’s because I’ve been on the run for almost a year now.” Elphaba whispered as she stepped back away from Glinda’s embrace.

“Why are you whispering? This cabin is in the middle of the woods, there’s nobody for miles around.”

“How can you be so certain of that? You’re one of the most important public figures in all of Oz, someone’s bound to figure out where you’ve gone.”

“No one’s followed me, Elphaba,” Glinda placed a hand on Elphaba’s shoulder, “I’m certain of it.” 

“Even if no one’s followed you, it’s still dangerous for you to be here. Why are you here anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I missed you.” 

Glinda moved in to hug Elphaba again, and the green woman put up no resistance this time.

“I missed you too,” Elphaba sighed, melting into the hug, “It didn’t have to be like this, you know. We didn’t have to part ways. It’s too late to change things now, of course, but if I could go back in time, if I had known just how crushingly lonely I would be on my own now, maybe I would change things. Maybe I would let you convince me to stay in the Emerald City, maybe I would stay with the Wizard, maybe I… I…” She stopped before her thoughts got out of control, “It’s too late for all that now, anyways.”

“Sometimes…” Glinda said as she took a step back from Elphaba, stroking her hair, “I wish I would’ve gone with you that day. I didn’t go with you because I was scared more than anything, I was scared of rushing into the unknown. But staying in the city and working directly under the Wizard, it’s a safe, cozy, predictable life, but beyond that it’s just awful. I’m forced to speak out against you and against Animal rights and it’s absolutely exhaustifying.” Hesitantly, she took Elphaba’s hand. “I really do wish I would’ve gone with you. It would be a terrifying journey into the unknown, but at least I would be going through it all with you. Like you said, it’s far too late to change things, but… I can’t help but wonder if I made the wrong decision that day.”

“I hate to be cynical, but it really doesn’t matter at this point. We chose to go our separate paths and this is where they have taken us. The decisions we made, whether for better or worse, have led us here. We are both going to have to be strong and smart, and we need to be patient. Things will be okay in the end.”

“I want things to be okay, of course I do, but more than anything, I want to be with you.” Glinda was fighting back tears, “I don’t want to wait until the dust settles, I don’t want to have to hide until the coast is clear. I’ve missed you so much, I can’t just leave you again.”

“Then stay with me.” Elphaba said, her voice like an anchor, grounding Glinda back to reality, “Just for tonight. We could both use the comfort, it seems.”

Elphaba wrapped Glinda in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, my sweet.”

“I love you too, Elphie,” Glinda melted into her embrace, “I hope tomorrow never comes.”


	4. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometimes, being a complete nerd came in handy.
> 
> Originally written on January 29, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, fluff

Elphaba had always been, for lack of a better term, a nerd. Reading was her favorite hobby and her favorite place on campus was the library. She would often stay after class to talk to her professors, only leaving when the next lecture was about to start. 

Being a nerd would be seen as a negative quality in most people, but it was actually one of Elphaba’s redeeming qualities. Many students were willing to ignore the unusual shade of her skin if it meant they could receive help on their homework.

So being a nerd wasn’t that bad, Elphaba decided. She was able to gain some degree of respect from other students.

Sometimes, being a complete nerd actually came in handy.

Galinda always went straight to Elphaba whenever she had questions about her classes. Ever since the Ozdust, they had been finding every reason to spend time together, even if that meant studying.

Elphaba loved studying with Galinda, she loved how their hands would brush together underneath the library desk, she loved Galinda’s triumphant smile when she finally understood a tricky concept. She loved all the soft smiles, the stolen glances, staying up in their dorm until the early hours of the morning, forgetting about studying and just talking and laughing.

She loved when the rays of afternoon sunlight danced across Galinda’s golden waves of hair and her green eyes sparkled with optimism.

“Elphie, is there any particular reason you’re staring at me instead of helping me with my chemistry homework?”

Elphaba swallowed. “Right… chemistry.”

She couldn’t sleep that night as it dawned on her that she didn’t just love studying with Galinda, she  _ actually loved her _ .

Time passed. Galinda broke up with Fiyero. “Putting things on hold,” she had called it. 

Then, Elphaba noticed, their study sessions became less and less like studying and more and more like dates. The thought of going on a date with Galinda gave Elphaba a weird feeling in her stomach. She tried to suppress these feelings, to some success.

They usually wound up at the charming little coffee shop across campus. They talked about everything, classes, friends, politics. Elphaba couldn’t help but notice how nice Galinda was being, complimenting her, calling her pretty and paying for her drinks- and Elphaba swore that Galinda was outright flirting with her.

Eventually, Galinda stopped bringing her books to their ‘study sessions’.

“Galinda,” she said as they reached their dorm after walking together from the café, “We haven’t studied,  _ actually _ studied, in weeks. Is everything okay?”

“No, actually,” Galinda sat down on her bed, “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“I have been dropping hints for weeks, Elphie. Think about it. I dumped my boyfriend and I’ve been really,  _ really _ nice to you. We’ve gone out for coffee twice this week, three times last week, I’ve literally been flirting with you the entire time and you haven’t been noticing. I like you, Elphaba. I really do. And I’m sorry if that’s weird or something, but the fact that you haven’t even acknowledged it is just making things harder.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve said something sooner. I’ve had feelings for you for months but I was too scared to do anything about it. Do you think we could try a date- an actual date tomorrow? Maybe at that fancy Gillikinese place you always talk about?”

“It’s a date.”

* * *

By the time senior year rolled around, so much had changed. Galinda had changed her name to Glinda in solidarity with Dr. Dillamond, Elphaba had dyed her hair pink, though it was already fading, and they had moved from their tiny dorm room into a slightly less tiny apartment.

Aside from that however, not much had changed. Elphaba and Glinda were still study buddies, although the term ‘study’ was often used very loosely.

“Elphie, I was wondering if you could help me study for a bit.”

“What class, love?”

“Anatomy.”

As Glinda pressed slow, lingering kisses to her collarbone, Elphaba decided that there were  _ definitely _ some perks to being a nerd.


	5. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You could've died!"
> 
> Originally written on December 7, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diverges from musical canon, speculative writing (what if Glinda had gone with at Defying Gravity?)

Glinda watched in horror as Elphaba chanted the same spell that had caused the monkeys to grow wings. 

“Elphaba, please stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

Elphaba didn’t seem to care. She had said she wanted to defy gravity, but Glinda never thought she would inflict the same harm upon herself that she did to the monkeys.

Then again… maybe she would. Elphaba had always been an empathetic person, and Glinda knew she felt awful for accidentally causing the monkeys so much pain. Was she doing this as an act of protest or an act of empathy?

Either way, Glinda knew that the last thing she needed was to see her best friend go through that pain. 

“Elphie, please, I don’t want to see you hurt yourself!”

As if on cue, Elphaba’s seemingly nonsensical chanting stopped.

Glinda realized that even though her friend had finished the spell, she seemed to be perfectly fine. Her relief, however, was quickly replaced by anger. “Why did you do that, Elphie? You could’ve hurt yourself! You could’ve  **_died_ ** **!** ”

“But I didn’t!” Elphaba remarked, a defiant edge creeping into her tone. 

“It didn’t even work, did it?”

“Oh, believe me Glinda, it worked.”

“That was the flying spell, right? So where are your wings?”

“Who said I needed wings to fly?” Elphaba smiled as she jumped only a few inches off the ground. It took Glinda a second to realize that Elphaba never came back down to the ground. 

“You… you’re flying. Where are you going to go?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I want you to come with me. Think of what we could do…” Elphaba held out her hand, “Together.”

Glinda loved Elphaba, she knew that much. She also knew that they knew too much about the Wizard’s involvement with Animal silencing. All of Oz would be after Elphaba, and they’d be after her too if she followed her girlfriend into the sky.

She’d always wanted to be popular, but never in the sense of being Oz’s most wanted criminal. But then again, she would be fighting for Animal rights, a cause that was important to her and even more important to her girlfriend.

Leaping into the unknown was a terrifying concept. It was more than likely that she’d be seen throughout Oz as a criminal, that she’d never get her degree from Shiz, that she could never return to her cozy, predictable life.

But maybe it was time for a change.

Leaping into the unknown was terrifying, but if she had her best friend by her side… together, they were unlimited. 

“Well? Are you coming?”

Glinda could hear the guards’ footsteps echoing down the hall. She had to make her decision, and she had to make it now.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

“Wonderful, there’s just one problem. I don’t have enough time to cast the spell on you.”

“How am I going to fly with you, then?”

Elphaba sighed in frustration. “I’ve got a plan, but you have to trust me.”

“You know I trust you more than anyone else. What’s your plan?”

Glinda gasped as Elphaba picked her up, bridal style. Had she always been this strong? 

“Hold on, my sweet.”

Glinda could hear the clamor of the city below them as they flew away. They were clearly wanted by the Wizard and his guards now. She could distinctly hear Morrible’s voice echo across the city “We must capture those wicked witches!”

Glinda laughed to herself. Here she was, in the arms of her best friend, high above Oz. She had never been closer to anyone while also being so far away from the rest of the world.

She was cold. The wind blew her hair in every direction. Flying wasn’t as glamorous as it looked.

“I suppose it would be a bad time to tell you that I’m deathly afraid of heights.” Glinda said, trying to get her mind off the fact that her life had been changed forever.

“Yes, that would have been useful to know before selecting flying as my escape method. All joking aside, don’t worry. I will keep you safe.”

They flew until the sky turned pink, then gray, then an inky black, filled with stars.

“Look at all the stars, Elphaba. It’s so weird seeing them from up here.”

“It is strange, isn’t it? But it’s still beautiful.”

“And look at that forest down there.”

“I thought you were afraid of heights.”

“Oh, I am, this is terrifying.” Glinda laughed to try and ease her discomfort, “But sometimes we have to go past our limits and take a look at things from a different angle. That forest of spooky trees seems intimidating and kind of terrifying from the ground, but up here you can see the whole forest, and you can see the beauty of the fog and the moonlight and you can see that the forest is so much more than what it appears to be. It really is beautiful.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Kind of like you. This is a whole new chapter in our lives. Three and a half years ago I hated you with every fiber of my being. But sharing a room with you pushed me outside of my comfort zone, it helped me see you for who you really were, who you really are: a beautiful, smart, determined woman who I am absolutely and unashamedly in love with.”

“You mean that?”

“Elphie, you silly thing, we’ve been together for like a year; of course I mean it. I love you.”

They kissed, and it felt different. This wasn’t Shiz, this wasn’t the Emerald City. This was the night sky above a pine forest, where there was no one to see, no one to know, no one to judge.

It felt like their first kiss, their first  _ real  _ kiss, soft and sweet and loving and pure. Glinda knew she never wanted it to end. They were floating downward, finally heading back to solid ground for the first time in hours.

Only when Elphaba set Glinda down did they break their kiss. 

“I love you, too.” Elphaba said, punctuating it with a quick kiss to Glinda’s forehead.

“So… now what?”

“Well, if I brought us to the right forest, there should be an abandoned church about a mile north of here. My father used to be a missionary for the Church of the Unnamed God, and he would bring me and Nessa along when we were kids. This village was mostly Animals, and one year we came here and the village was thriving, the next year, the village was completely gone except for the church. Anyway, we can stay in the abandoned church until we need to move elsewhere.” Elphaba yawned as she took Glinda’s hand, “We should get some rest, too. We’ve had a long day.


	6. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gay disaster who thinks shes straight galinda trying to convince herself her attraction to elphie is pity or smth stupid but combusting everytime her and elphie are in their room together. Oblivious elphie not being aware that everything she does is setting galinda off.
> 
> Originally written on August 12, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiz-era, fluff

Galinda didn’t hate her roommate.

Over the past few months, she had actually come to admire some aspects of her roommate’s personality.

Like her constant love for reading. Their shared room was often silent, the only sound being the occasional turn of a page. The silence, to Galinda, was actually quite a refreshing break from the rowdiness of her popular, outgoing friends.

Her roommate had a sharp sense of humor, with sarcastic remarks that were meant to offend, but Galinda couldn’t help but be impressed by the girl’s cleverness and wit.

There was something about the way she moved, too- her angular form somehow moving so smoothly in the simple task of brushing her long, dark hair. The darkness of her hair actually did contrast quite nicely with the green.

And her laugh, so rare, usually laughing at her own sharp wit- oh, her laugh was just absolutely gorgeous.

The green itself, she realized, was actually quite nice to look at in the right light.

Oh stars- why was she so caught up in admiring the looks of her artichoke of a roommate?

* * *

She used to absolutely loathe the green girl.

But now- now she had developed a sort of fondness for her.

Only a few months ago, she couldn’t imagine Elphaba as part of her life.

Now, she couldn’t imagine life without her.

* * *

It was pity, it  _ had _ to be pity.

She felt sorry for the green girl, she wanted to give her some companionship because literally no one else would, yes, that was it.

Pity. And nothing else.

* * *

She clearly must’ve kissed her out of pity, too.

“You have Fiyero- and I can’t help but be jealous of your relationship because you two have what I could only dream of!”

“Don’t talk like that; I’m sure you’ll find yourself in a relationship someday, just give it time.”

“I’m not even worried about time, it’s a matter of finding the right person. Who in their right mind would willingly spend time with me and actually enjoy it?”

“I would.”

“You- what?”

“We’ve been roommates for an entire year, and I haven’t left yet, have I?”

“Yes, but- why?”

“Well…”

Galinda couldn’t find the right words.

So, in an effort to make her point, she carefully pressed her lips against Elphaba’s in a gentle kiss.

_ Pity- What a terrible excuse. _

She did feel sorry for her roommate, of course, but that was only partly the truth.

She felt sorry for the girl, pitied her lonely existence, yes. 

But she also wanted to try and make it better, to bring a spark of happiness into the darkness of the night, she wanted to fill Elphaba’s heart with the same kind of fluttery joy that the green girl had inexplicably brought into her life.

So she kissed her slowly until her lungs ached for air.

Then she took a deep breath and kissed her again.


	7. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm feeling better now that you're here."
> 
> Originally written on August 12, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiz-era, Softness and comfort

Glinda’s head ached.

She was so incredibly hungover- thank Oz it was a Sunday, no classes to drag herself out of bed for.

“I feel like shit…” She tried to sit up, but her stomach lurched in response and she fell back into the mountain of pillows on her pink bed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have spent all last night out with your so-called friends.” Elphaba remarked from her side of the room.

“Hey- they are my actual friends, and I think you’re just jealous that I was having such a great night with them instead of you.”

“Oh, I’m not jealous in the slightest, I actually enjoyed a peaceful and quiet saturday night. I suppose it would’ve been nice to have some company though. Next weekend, perhaps, we could spend the night in. I’ll get a bottle of cheap wine and we’ll get takeout from that restaurant down the street-”

“Miss Elphaba, it sounds an awful lot like you’re trying to ask me on a date.”

“Maybe I am. What do you say?”

“You really shouldn’t ask such difficult questions when I’m not feeling well, but put me down as a tentative yes.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Elphaba smiled- such a rare sight. “Here, I’ve made you some tea.”

“Thanks,” Glinda sat up again, this time with Elphaba’s help. Much to her surprise, Elphaba slid under the covers next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Now that you’re here-” Glinda took a sip of her tea and laid her head on her friend’s shoulder, “Yes.”


	8. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: elphaba has a mental breakdown in kiamo ko and she truly believes she is a monster, but glinda catches her in the middle of it and comforts her.
> 
> Originally written August 13, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon-verse, angst

Nothing she ever did was good enough.

Everything always went wrong somehow.

Everyone she had ever tried to help- Nessa, Doctor Dillamond, Fiyero- every one of them was dead, because of her.

To be responsible for such horrors was too much to bear.

* * *

From birth, she had been called a monster, for years she had been referred to as wicked. 

For the most part, she had been able to brush off the insults and criticisms and hatred, but now she couldn’t help but start to believe it was true.

She had tried to do good, but only wound up creating chaos and destruction and disorder.

Her attempts at goodness had cost the lives of three of the most important people in her life- what kind of monster would do such a thing, putting their friends’ lives in danger like that?

And more importantly, who was next?

Who would be the next victim of her good intentions?

* * *

Glinda? Would Glinda be next?

No.

She wouldn’t let it happen.

If all of Oz agreed she was wicked, then maybe she would have to live up to that title.

Her good intentions only led to bad things… so perhaps something good would come from bad intentions?

Unless- maybe that wasn’t the solution at all.

Maybe the solution was to disappear, to fake her own death, to flee Oz forever and leave this mess behind.

It was an absolutely cowardly thing to do, but she was so damn tired of hiding and running and suffering and killing.

Leaving Oz would put the future into the Wizard’s hands, but she preferred that to any more of her well-intended plans leading to the death of her friends.

Her mind flashed to Dillamond’s lifeless body, murdered in cold blood.

It was her fault.

Nessa’s motionless body, crushed by a house, ruby slippers still on her feet.

Her fault.

Fiyero, being hauled away to Oz knows where for interrogation and trial and execution.

It was all her fault.

Glinda would be next. The only person she had left. 

It was only a matter of time before she found a way to fuck everything up for Glinda too.

She let the tears fall as she collapsed on the floor. “I am such a fucking monster.”

“No you’re not…”

Elphaba looked up. 

It couldn’t be…

“Elphie, why would you ever say such a thing?”

Elphaba stared at the woman before her. She looked like an angel in the moonlight. That’s all she was, just a vision, a delusion, a by-product of her exhausted mind and its hopeless thoughts.

“Because it’s true.”

Glinda sat down on the floor across from her, her ballgown ruffling out like the petals of a beautiful flower.

“You’re not a monster, Elphaba. You’ve done some bad things, and you had the best of intentions that didn’t always turn out right, but that does not make you a monster.”

“Don’t you dare try to make me feel better about this, because it won’t work.”

“I didn’t come here to cheer you up. I came here to say goodbye. The Wizard wants you dead, and he’s sent that farmgirl to come and kill you. There isn’t much time left, and I didn’t want our relationship to end on such a sour note back in the cornfield.”

Elphaba sighed. “Thank you. I didn’t want to end fighting either, but I didn’t have the courage to go and find you.”

“I’ve missed you terribly, I hope you know that.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Elphaba leaned towards Glinda, caught up in her bubbling skirts and her soft, strong arms.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, Elphie. So many sleepless nights have led me to a conclusion that I should’ve realized ages ago.”

“And what would that be, my sweet?”

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, and it’s so terrible of me to wait until now to tell you, I know. But I’ve come to realize that you’ve _changed_ me, Elphaba. For better or worse, I am who I am today because of you.”

“I do believe that I love you too, though I’m not quite certain what love is at this point. But I do know that I want you by my side until my dying breath- which, by the sound of the angry mob in the distance, could be any moment now.”

“Elphaba-” Glinda sobbed as she pulled Elphaba’s face to hers in a kiss, needy and desperate and loving, not their first kiss, but very likely their last.

“Glinda, hide yourself. And promise me you won’t try to clear my name.”

Elphaba watched as Glinda hid away in a corner, she watched as the doors burst open, and the girl picked up a bucket of water and flung it in her direction.

She cast a vanishing spell to disappear, to fake her own death, and she watched from the rafters as Glinda sobbed over the spot where she once stood.

By leaving Glinda, there was no way she could ever harm her in the same way she had done to all her friends before.

Glinda would live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? Dm me on tumblr @ two-gay-witches!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
